Rex Tyrannos (A Different Path)
Rex Tyrannos, who would later go on the earn himself the nickname "King of Beasts" and then "Bane of Humankind", was a powerful Danger Beast and leader of a clan of fire dragons that lived during the age of the early humanity. He and his people lived in peace with the humans back then, residing close to the human kingdom of Avalonnis, however instead of gaining a human form like a lot of other Danger Beasts during his time he preferred to remain his true self and not accommodate himself with humans. However this would change dramatically when, upon learning his friend Mephistopheles was threatened by human assassins, he became enraged and immediately join his friend's side in a conflict that would be known as the Great War. He would become Mephisto's greatest general and lead a massive army to try and topple the northern Kingdom of Glacies, which was being defended by another clan of dragons that could breath ice instead of fire led by another Danger Beast named Abraxas. He would lay siege there for countless years until finally his army was defeated by the combined force of Abraxas and a human fighter that had gained the abilities of her species, which would lead him to surrender. He would return to his home with the only other survivor of his people, a female named Tyrvant, and they would live out the rest of their days together, eventually producing a son whom they named Tyrant, until they passed away. Eventually after a great many years he would be revived through Wave by Mephisto so that he may help him accomplish his new goal which he had found for himself alongside Garmr, Gigardos, Xelles, Karkatus, Skessa and Hikari. He is tasked with taking over the Imperial Capital, and after announcing his demands he and Arthur engage one another at their full strength, which lasts for five whole days through day and night until finally, on the verge of death and exhausted beyond belief, the Emperor slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Keeping good on his word, however, Tyrannos does not harm any of the denizens within the capital and he catches Arthur as well, giving him his mutual respect and putting him to rest so that he may recover after using his Trump Card for such a long time. Appearance Rex Tyrannos looks similar to his son, who inherited a lot of his features, which included a dark maroon and black color for his skin and scales, two large wings that could blot out the sun's light, and various horns that jutted out of his head as well as the four red eyes with cross-slit pupils. The only differences between the two is that Rex Tyrannos is much larger, he has a longer neck, and his scales and skin are nigh impenetrable due to the many battles he has been a part of with other Danger Beasts. Personality Unlike his son, Rex Tyrannos was a more reserved and respectful individual who looked out for his people and would also give his respect to those who he deems worthy of it, an example being Arthur. He also shows great loyalty to his friends as shown with Mephisto, where after learning of the attempted assassination attempt, he immediately flies to his side. Equipment / Skills Rex Tyrannos has proved to be an exceptionally powerful Danger Beast that can stand up to the likes of Arthur even while under the effects of his Trump Card. Even he has stated that due to the many battles and conflicts he has faced his scales and skin had toughened to the point that nothing could penetrate through them to actually injure him, however this fact is disproved when Arthur becomes the first person to ever actually do that. Despite this he still showcases an incredible amount of stamina and strength when he fights with the Emperor for five straight days without any breaks.